Yang gets Twin scoops of Ice Cream
by TheShadowComplex
Summary: Yang is now in search for the mysterious girl who was able to best her on the train, and figures Junior's club is a good starting place. (Warning sexual activities do happen in this little one-shot)


**(So this idea just popped into my mind since Baked Alaska became so popular and I just couldn't get it out of my head, until I wrote it down. Even though it's not my favorite ship, I thought I would give something for the smutty fans of it to enjoy. Also the twins needed more of a comeback.)**

'Another trip to Junior's club eh' Yang thought as she zoomed down the familiar dark alley roads, this was third time this year Yang had come here looking for information. And with time between each trip becoming less and less, Yang wouldn't be surprised if this place would become her regular weekend hangout one day.  
Even though the last two times hadn't helped her find anything she was looking for, maybe third time would be the charm she thought as she finally reached the place and stepped off her bike.  
This time though, she simply waltzed right into the place, the henchmen didn't even try to stop her. But of course they did continue eyeballing her, but she wasn't sure which were pissed off and which were checking her out. Well whatever the reason, she'd take em all out in a heartbeat if they tried anything.  
When Yang finally passed through the inner doors to the club, she heard the song "Red like Roses" playing. Seriously this was her third time coming here and that always seemed to pop on the speakers, was it like programed to play every time she walked through those doors?  
She was about to shout something out to the DJ, when she heard and unsettling voice behind her say. "Well, what brings you back here now?"  
Yang turned to see both of the twins standing to her right, giving her sinister glares. Yang simply just put one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side with a smug look.  
"I'm here for a few questions that I need answers to." She said and one of the twins, the white one, rolled her eyes.  
"Well of course, why else would you come all the way down here, except maybe blow this place up again." She said as she turned and walked away, soon followed by her red dressed sister.  
"Hey girls it was one time and it's really your bosses fault, I wouldn't have overdone it if he hadn't yanked out some of my hair!" Yang said but the girls appeared to ignoring her and Yang waved it off before making her way down the stairs and towards the counter.  
That was when Junior, who had been busy discussing something with a group of what appeared to be business men, finally saw her. Seeing the fearful look that appeared on his face, followed soon by anger and then frustration, almost made Yang burst out laughing as she took a seat. Junior then waved away the other men before walking over to where she was.  
"Let me guess. You're looking for someone, and you've come here to see if I have any information about them?" He said glaring at down at her, and Yang put her fingers to her mouth and giggled.  
"Aw Junior you know me so well." She said with a wave of her hand. "Actually one of those strawberry sunrises to go with that info would be nice." Junior hung his head before giving a wave to the bartender, who started pulling out some glasses.  
"Alright who are you looking for now?" Junior said standing up and rubbing his temples while Yang sat her elbows on her counter and rested her chin on her hands before saying. "Have you ever seen a young looking girl with pink and brown hair? She used to work for Torchwick, and I think her name was Neo or something."  
Junior took a few moments, pondering the details she had given him. "I don't know anything about working for Torchwick, but I do recall someone who you just described has been coming in here often these last couple of weeks." He said finally and Yang's face lit up. "And Neo does sound like the name she gave us for her orders."  
One of the twins, the white dressed one, then came over with their drinks and set them down. Yang immediately picked up her glass and took a nice long sip through its straw.  
"Ok Junior listen, I want you to tell me how I can find her, got it?" She said before draining the glass and giving him a serious stare. The man heaved a great sigh before putting on his bravest face, but Yang could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to push her buttons making her smile at her small victory.  
"All right, I think there might be something in the back." He said about walk away when Yang stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
"Show me." She said and Junior gritted his teeth but didn't argue, then pointed at a door behind the counter and began walking to it. Yang stood up to follow, but after a few steps she suddenly noticed something was very wrong as the floor beneath her started swaying and Yang couldn't keep her balance.  
"What are you doing?" Junior said and Yang turned to try and catch herself on the counter but that just made her vision spin out of control and so she closed her eyes to stop it. But being unable to see caused her to trip on something and she fell onto her back. As she began slipping into unconsciousness, she heard someone say. "It's okay Hei. We'll take good care of her."

Yang woke with a start to see twin in the white dress standing in front of her. "Oh good you're awake, now we can have fun." She said with a pleased look on her face as she slipping a small vile into her blouse before walking over to a dark corner.  
"Fun?" Yang said, still kind of out of it. "What do you…" She halted her words when she realized that both of her wrists were cuffed in chains above her, separated by about a yard. Looking down, Yang was aghast to discover that she was completely naked, with her ankles chained up as well, feet spread to about the same length as her hands.  
'Fun' the word repeated itself in Yang's mind, soon followed by the horrors of what it could mean. Then anger welled up inside her and she began to pull on the chains with all her might and when she heard both of the twins behind her giggling, it just made Yang even more determined and enraged.  
"That isn't going to work." One of them said and started walking up behind her. "The drink you had was made to subdue semblances and auras."  
Yang's eyes widened at the words, they couldn't be true. But Yang already could feel her wrists starting to hurt, and her strength waning. Yang was soon left breathing heavily and very frustrated, when she felt two white gloved hands on her belly and breath on her ear.  
"You see, it was made so we could use it on anyone who's crossed us." The white twin whispered and Yang raised an eyebrow at those words, then narrowed them both when she felt one of the twin's hands began to slide southward.  
"Hey! What the… What are you AH!" She was cut off with a gasp as the felt a finger being inserted abruptly and then clenched her teeth in anger as she looked back at the girl who was now pressing into her bare back, smiling evilly while she continued to wiggle her finger deeper inside.  
Even though it was probably only egging her on Yang forced herself not to moan, refusing to let this woman see her weaken so easily. But part of her still knew that, sooner or later, her resistance would soon break down and her body would take over. Already she could feel her hips bucking and gasped again through her still gritted teeth.  
"Aw she looks so hot trying not to enjoy it, doesn't she Miltia?" She said soothingly as she moved her other hand around and squeezed Yang's butt before giving it a few slaps as well. Yang was about to retort when the twin finally she stopped her fingering and Yang took the moment to catch her breath.  
Looking back up she saw the other twin, Miltia, now walking around to till she was right in front of Yang. The twin on her back detached herself and pushed Yang into her sister, who caught Yang by her face with one hand and squished her cheeks in, staring deep with those green jewel eyes.  
"Yes Melanie, she does." Miltia said as she placed her hand where her sister's had been and began rubbing her palm up and down against Yang's now wet pussy, causing her to grunt now. Then Miltia knelt down and pushed her index finger inside Yang, causing the blonde to bite her lip, but when the twin inserted a second finger and started pumping even faster, Yang had to bite even harder to keep from screaming. Already she could feel herself getting close and knew she wouldn't be able to control herself when the orgasmic bliss took over.  
But before she could explode with pleasure, Milltia abruptly pulled out her fingers and Yang's tensed up body relaxed but she was even more breathless, and could feel her wetness trickling down her inner thighs. Gritting her teeth, she looked down at Miltia who was lavishly licking her two fingers.  
"Well… finish up!" Yang said through panting, and the red twin looked back up at her with a puzzled look as she was now sucking on her fingers.  
"Oh honey, you'll get your reward don't worry." It was Melanie who said this, and then Yang felt her head being forcefully yanked back when the white twin grabbed a fistful of Yang's scalp. If she wasn't already out of breath and dazed, Yang would have exploded in fury.  
But then Melanie started kissing Yang's neck, throwing her for a loop as felt the girl work her way up until she found her ear and bit hard onto the lobe, causing Yang to yelp, before then whispering in her ear. "But first, my sister and I are going to do what we've waited so long to do to you."  
Her words slithered into Yang's mind, sending a shiver down her back as Melanie let go of her scalp and Yang shook her head, glad to be out of that twin's grasp. That is until she saw Miltia, now wearing one of her bladed claws. Yang eyes grew wide as the red twin approached her and began stroking either side of Yang's face with her bladed hand, but careful not to cut her.  
Yang could feel goose bumps all over as Miltia began running her cold red blades across Yang's bare sweaty torso, and then ever so slowly working her way up from her navel to her collarbone and up her neck forcing Yang to look up at the ceiling.  
"We're gonna see how many scars it takes to make your beauty disappear." Miltia said.  
Yang would never make herself appear weak in a fight, but this was a battle she knew she had already lost, and feeling the tips of the blades on either sides of her throat, all she could do was whimper.  
Suddenly, there was a ringing sound and Miltia pulled out her phone, looking annoyed she put it to ear.  
"What is it Hei? I was just about to…. Wait what! What do you mean she's here!?" She said, sounding very concerned and lowered her blades.  
"Well where is she now?" As if on cue, two doors in the darkness flew open, causing Miltia to jump and drop her phone. All three girls stood staring as the doors shut themselves behind a rather tiny figure of someone who moments later, finally stepped into the light. Neo.  
Newfound energy surged through Yang and she began struggling once again against her bonds.  
"You!" She shouted, making Miltia jump once again as Yang's eyes were now bright red, boring them into the little girl who simply gave her that smile like she owned the place.  
Yang then suddenly felt something painful swipe across her buttocks and she screamed, looking over her shoulder in time to see Melanie bring her leg back down.  
"Oh we forgot to mention, that if you scream at all during this process, we'll also take off some of your lovely hair. I wonder how much will be left once we're through?" And after finishing those words, Melanie swiped her leg again and Yang could feel some stands of hair being severed.  
Now Yang was on the verge of losing it, to the point where she didn't care if she had to brake or dislocate a few bones just to get out of these clasps. Because once she got her hands on these girls, she would ensure they'd know suffering. Yang turned back to Milita with her still raging red eyes, but the twin was no longer intimidated, however Yang also noticed that Neo had disappeared.  
Looking around frantically, Yang finally saw her now standing next to Melanie. 'How'd she move without anyone noticing' Yang wondered and watched as the shorter girl tapped Melanie on the shoulder, and when the white twin turned, Neo slapped a gloved hand across her face so hard that it knocked her to the ground. Stunned, Yang's eyes changed back to lilac, and Miltia ran over to her sister.  
"What are you doing?!" She said staring at the dual haired girl in shock, but Neo held up I finger at her, giving a fierce look. Neo then turned and strolled over till she was standing in front of Yang, whose heart began to beat at a rapid pace. Neo then gave her a sweet smile as she twisted her umbrella, drawing out a blade and began twirling it around her fingers, and Yang swallowed hard.  
Then Neo abruptly flicked it to her right, imbedding it into the wall. Yang stared at it, completely confused, that she didn't notice Neo had knelt down until she felt a hand on her tummy, and turned back to see her now giving Yang another smug smile before she slowly leaned her face forward and licked the blonde's lower lips.  
At first, Yang was too shocked by what was happening to react, but after two more licks Yang started to shudder. Then Neo began sucking and probing with her tongue, causing Yang to gasp, clench her teeth and moan at last. She didn't know whether to be amazed or terrified at Neo's ability to use her mouth so well, but after minute or so she no longer cared as Yang once again could feel herself getting close.  
And of course that was when Neo detached herself away, extremely annoying Yang as she was already tired of being denied again and again, if her hands weren't bound she would have held the girl's face down there until she finished the job.  
Neo licked her smiling lips and then held up her umbrella, confusing Yang for a moment, until the light bulb went off and her lilac eyes went wide, as did Neo's smile as well. The small girl then looked around behind Yang and snapped her fingers at the twins, beckoning them over. They were hesitant at first, Yang didn't blame them, but eventually they walked up standing on either side of Yang. Both of them looked down at the keeling girl, who then pointed at them and then at Yang, and the pair gave each other confused looks, making Yang roll her eyes because she already getting the message.  
"She wants you to play with my tits girls!" She yelled at them, and the twins looked at her surprised, then at each other, then down at Neo who nodded her head slowly. For a moment Yang thought they were going to refuse, but the two girls then shrugged and began messaging them. Yang moaned again, rolling her head around as the twin's confidence was slowly returning.  
Miltia then started sucking her right nipple, as well as flicking it with her fingers occasionally, while Melanie on the other breast was licking all over and even biting a little.  
Yang couldn't believe it, but she was actually beginning to love this. Still it wasn't enough, she needed more. Then she felt something hard rubbing along her inner thighs and looked down to see Neo sliding her umbrella against her pussy, and Yang was now officially done with being teased with.  
Now she wasn't one to beg, except she also had never experienced anything like this before, being restrained while two girls sucked on her tits and another played with pussy. All this was forcing her to no longer care anymore and put her pride in place for now, because now she longer wanted to reach her limit, she wanted to be pushed as far past it as she could take.  
"Neo please" Yang gasped out, and the girl looked up at sound of her name with two brown eyes. "Pl-please put it inside me. Give me everything you got." Yang said though ragged breaths.  
Neo raised an eyebrow in surprise, but then her lips curled back into a toothy grin, and both eyes became pink. With her other hand she spread Yang's lower lips, and slowly began inserting the umbrella. Yang gasped at each inch that filled her and let out an extremely pleasurable moan when Neo started pumping, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed.  
Suddenly Yang began squirming and bucking uncontrollably, so much so that all three girls had to hold onto her but Yang couldn't help herself. She threw her head back and arched her back as her moans now border lined screams at this point.  
"Ah ah ah fu-fu-fuAHHHHHCK ME!" Yang cried as Neo then switched hands with the umbrella, gripping Yang's ass as she began pumping even faster, and Yang finally let out a final howling scream as she felt the blissful wave release though her body, before utterly collapsing in her bonds shaking and whimpering. Neo then pulled out her umbrella and began licking up all of Yang's juices, while the twins had stopped their playtime with Yang's boobs and backed off to watch.  
Yang mind was barely able function as she kept slipping in and out of consciousness, her senses felt dulled yet tender. Suddenly she felt her wrists being freed bonds and still weak from earlier, simply slumped to her knees and fell forward, into Neo arms.  
Neo then gently laid her face down onto the floor, which was very cold against her hot sweaty body and sent small shocks all though her body again while Neo caressed her back and ran her fingers calmly through her golden locks.  
Yang felt her head being lifted up and opened her eyes to see Neo was now an inch away from her face, before the girl then kissed her on the mouth. Yang, opening her mouth in surprise, felt the girl's tongue slip in and started rolling around inside. And Yang savored the kiss because oddly enough, it tasted like strawberries.  
But soon felt her mind slipping again, clouded from exhaustion. She tried to open her eyes again but she couldn't, they felt so heavy and her mind began to fade away again and soon enough blacked out entirely.

Yang woke with a start as she felt something strike her face. With quick reactions, Yang grabbed what turned out to be a pillow and threw it off, only to be immediately blinded by bright sunlight. Crying out in annoyance Yang heard laughing, and a very familiar laugh too. Even with her vision blurry, she was still able to make out an image of her little sister through squinted eyes, but wait how was she here.  
"Rise and shine Yang!" Ruby said giving her sis a big smile and now Yang was really confused. Was she back in her dorm, but how? Did everything that happened with the twins and that girl Neo just a dream?  
"Ruby what are you doing?" Yang said while yawning, feeling very groggy as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her sister then leaned in real close and said.  
"It's time to get the last day of finals over with and I can't have anyone being lazy!" And then she looked over her shoulder and pointed with her hand. "Look even Weiss and Blake took a bath together to save us time!"  
Yang's sleepy eyes immediately widened at that information and she leaned up to see the other two members of the team were shifting uncomfortably next to each other, and quite obviously avoiding eye contact with her.  
A massive grin grew on Yang's face, getting wider every second and she looked back to Ruby, who now had her hand on her own chin, apparently pondering something.  
"Although they did take their time..." Ruby muttered under her breath and Yang had to curl her lips inward to keep from laughing while she hoped her little sister could put this simple equation of two and two together. But unfortunately for her, the youthful huntress leader shook her head, pushing the thought aside and looked down upon Yang with fierce silver eyes and said. "Well whatever. They're all done now and it's time for you wash up so come on chop chop!"  
And with that Yang was yanked out of bed and shoved into the bathroom, along with her uniform in a bundle. Once the door was shut, Yang starting the bath water and quickly began taking off her clothes. As the tub filled up, Yang looked over her naked self in the mirror. Her hair was messy as usual, and lilac eyes still filled with sleep which Yang rubbed out.  
"I guess it was all just a dream." Yang thought, strangely feeling slightly disappointed about it. But brushing it aside, Yang turned around to see how messy her hair was in the back, which was looking no worse than usual, when she then noticed a strange mark across her buttocks.  
Reaching down she then traced her fingers along it and was surprised to discover that it was a scar, when it hit her, that that was exactly where Melanie had stuck her.  
'So it wasn't a dream after all, everything that happened last night was real' Yang said to herself and then, much to her own surprise, started laughing. Because she was right, Junior's place was gonna become a usual hangout for her, xaio long as she brought her own drinks.

**(Well... that was a thing. So yeah this was my first time ever writing a one-shot smut, and at first i was very unconformable about it but over time I started have a little fun with it, maybe a little too much but still. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and if you're wondering how the heck Yang even got back to dorm, your guess is as ideas along with your reviews thanks)**


End file.
